All I Want
by djk1982
Summary: Inuyasha's true feelings for Kagome. Oneshot songfic set to "Now You're Gone" by Whitensake. R


Hello out there, true believers a hopeless romantics! This is your humble author and lyricist of love once more. As always, I do not own Inuyasha or the song this fic is set to. But, the story itself belongs to all of us, who have at one time or another felt the power of our love overwhelm us so that we could not find the words to express it. Let this serve as an example. Read on!

"Inuyasha?"

At the mention if his name, the half-demon roused from his reverie. He opened his large eyes and turned his head to see the young fox-pup climbing onto the limb alongside him. "Do you think Kagome will come back?"

Inuyasha sighed deeply, feeling again the tremendous weight of thought crushing down atop him. He looked down at his own lap, as if he could somehow find the answer to the question there in his own flesh. He struggled hopelessly to convince himself he could give the young pup the answer he so wanted to hear, but in the end had to admit the truth to himself.

"I don't know, Shippo."

"I hope she will, I miss her awful lots." The fox-demon hopped down from the limb and walked back toward the campfire where Miroku and Sango sat.

"Do you think she will?" Sango asked her companion, as if seeking the validation from him that Shippo could not get from Inuyasha.

"Hard to say," Miroku sighed, "They've argued before. But this time..."

"I've never heard Kagome use such language. She was like a woman possessed."

"Nor have I seen Inuyasha so short with her. It was like they were both buckets of oil, feeding the flames of their anger." Miroku looked down at the flames of the fire dancing in the night, the sparks floating up softly into the air, and smirked. "Ah, woman's heart is a fickle thing."

"What was that?" Sango said, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." Miroku chuckled to himself.

Now you're gone

I can feel my heart is breaking,

An' I can't go on

When I think of the love that you've taken.

Inuyasha roused once again from his awake-dreaming. He looked over at the brief encampment his companions had made, and saw the smoldering remains of their fire. He looked at Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all sleeping, and could not help but feel the great void at the absence of their fifth member.

He slowly stood up, grunting as he became aware of how sore his joints were after hours of sitting on the knotty bark of a tree. He hopped down from his limb, landing with such a grace that he did not even make a single sound. He reached down and felt the Tetsusaiga at his said, gripping it firmly, hoping he could draw strength from it. But sadly, it felt only as a piece of metal, cold and lifeless. He shook his head and began walking.

In the night I pray for your embrace,

Every time I close my eyes

I can't escape your face.

You're out of sight,

But, always on my mind,

I never realized

My love could be so blind.

As he walked, Inuyasha's thoughts began to wander back to the topic that had refused to stop haunting him since the day before. Each step that he took, each breath he drew, each swing of his arms, each beat of his heart was not his own. Every star in the sky, blade of grass he walked over, the chirp of every cricket, and each whisper of the wind seemed to intone her name.

...Kagome...

He flinched when her name thrust itself forward in his mind. He froze in place, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. He looked down to the ground, his eyes shut tight as he struggled to fight the image of her face as it slowly appeared before him. He felt the yearning in his heart to see that face again.

You're all I want,

Can't you feel the love

In this heart of mine.

You're all I need,

So maybe we could turn back

The hands of time,

Maybe we could give it another try

One more time.

His heart tugged within his chest and his stomach emptied to reveal a hole in his gut. He brought his hands up to his face, feeling his own flesh, hoping that maybe his would feel the same as hers. But no, it did not possess that smooth warmth, that delicate silkiness. He breathed deep, hoping he would inhale that intoxicating scent, but no, he did not smell of wildflowers and tea leaves as she did. And he knew that his own eyes now were nothing like hers; those two hypnotic orbs that rested within that unspeakably lovely face, that could soothe or enrage him so easily. He whimpered as he remembered each agonizingly wonderful inch of her.

But, now you're gone

There's an emptiness closing around me,

An' I can't go on

When all I have left is the memory.

He didn't know why she had this effect on him. Things had been so much simpler before she came. He had hung on that tree for so long, with little more self-consciousness than slug. But then she had come, and ever since his fate had been tied to hers. And as much as he tried not to admit it to himself, those days since had been happy beyond reckoning, even in the sadness of indecision or the pain of separation, she had brought to him a new meaning of life that he had never known.

He growled with frustration, his fangs showing as he dropped to his knees, his hands tightening in the dirt as he struggled to find a way to vent the emotions welling up within him. He threw his head back and gave a long, sorrowful cry of loneliness.

In the night I call out your name,

I wake up in a cold sweat

An' I'm all-alone again.

I need your love

Much more than I can say,

I realize without you

I can't face another day.

"Kagome...please...just come back to me..." he whimpered to himself. He bent down, hiding his face from the world behind the red cloth of his sleeve. He forced himself not to let the tears spill.

And finally, the spark of inspiration hit him. He hesitated a moment as the idea formed. And finally he could not fight it any longer. He rose to his feet and took off, running at a speed that only true emergency could inspire. He had to go to that well. He had to find her.

You're all I want,

Can't you feel the love

In this heart of mine.

You're all that I need,

Since I lost you, girl,

I've been losing my mind.

You're all that I want,

So maybe we could turn back

The hands of time,

Maybe we could give it

Another try

One more time,

Baby, just one more time.

As he ran, he thought of what he would do once he found her. Would he sweep her off her feet, wrap her up in his arms and carry her off into the sunset, like the princess from some fairytale? Would he pull her tight to him, satisfying his craving to feel her body again, and kiss her, as only true lovers are meant to?

He thought of the things he would say to her, would tell her. He would look deep into those mystical eyes of hers and let his heart open, allow the words to flow like the waterfalls of the greatest lakes and rivers.

"Kagome, I can't resist this any longer. When you walked away yesterday, I felt the life drain out of me. You're everything I want, everything I need. I can't stand the thought of living another day without you."

No, no, better still!

"Kagome, you're the source of my happiness. You're the sun, the moon, the starlight sky in my world. You're my every hope and dream. I felt myself die when we fought. I don't want to die, please, help me to live."

Or perhaps, simply enough,

"Kagome, I love you."

Now you're gone

I can feel my heart is breaking,

An I can't go on

When all of my love has been taken.

You're all I want,

Can't you feel the love

In this heart of mine.

You're all that I need,

Since I lost you, girl,

I've been losing my mind.

And there it was! The well was just ahead, he saw it, detected the sweetness of her scent in the entire area. He could practically feel her all around. But wait!

She was there! He could feel it. Inuyasha froze, his heart urging him to run forward and help her up out of the well. But his body refused to obey, all of his brain's ability to order his limbs into action stolen by the command of his heart. He watched, feeling the seconds turn into eternities as slowly she pulled herself up out of the well. She had her back to him, and he absorbed ever magnificent detail bit by bit, savoring each sensation that coursed through him as he watched her sit down on the edge of the well, brush her hair out of her face, look around to see if any of her friends had come to greet her.

He opened his mouth to speak, but found his throat completely dry. He emitted a soft, hoarse crack before he finally managed to find his voice.

"Kagome..."

She turned to see him. He gazed into those eyes, and felt the dream about to begin...

You're all I want,

Can't you feel the love

In this heart of mine.

You're all that I need,

Since I lost you, girl,

I've been losing my mind...


End file.
